Easier to Run
by kr kill
Summary: oneshot. mitko. Mitsui's thoughts after loosing his beloved Kogure and how he truly blamed himself for their loss after such a long period of time.


Pairing: Mitko

Summary: Mitsui's thoughts after loosing his beloved Kogure and how he truly blamed himself for their loss after such a long period of time.

A/N: I wrote this because I was inspired by the song 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park from their new album, Meteora. This is my very first songfic so I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. I do hope my first mitko is nice, it's a one-shot anyways so, I do hope you like it, and try to hear the song, its really nice, that's why I decided to make this mitko for once…^_____^;; Thanks for reading…

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, whatsoever just the fanfics…

~~~~~~~~~~~

Easier to Run

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

~~~~~~~~~~~

**start**

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

My mind has insisted to leave basketball for all eternity yet after years of such confusion my heart stood in denial. Never erasing the passion I felt for it, patiently waiting for the right time. Until my own feet led me to the basketball court, I once loved and hated, where my dreams were built and shattered.

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

Without realizing the course of events, I found myself falling deeply in love with Kogure Kiminobu, something I once told myself never to do.

_Something has been taken_

_From deep inside me_

_A secret I've kept locked away_

_No one can ever see_

He was the only one who can see right through me. And before I knew again, both of us found understanding and love was conquered after years of wasted time.

_Wounds so deep they never show_

_They never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head_

_For years and years they've played_

We spent some years in college together until he fell sick. Every pain he felt, was hurting me the same way. Fate clearly repeats itself, and again took away my precious Kimi-chan I learned to love. I blame myself for such a loss, if only the years I spent in the wrong path, was spent for Kimi-chan.

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

If this was my punishment, I clearly wish it was me who suffered not him, not anyone. I more than deserve it that Kimi-chan. His smiles that could bring the whole team at peace, a kind-heart, and the care he showed me along the way.

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

He was the only one who gave me a second chance, believed in me and supported me in every way. But now, what will I do, each member of the team came to comfort me yet what's the use. You will never come back to me, and I feel the same old me.

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave_

I feel alone, confused and lost. Every single memory of you hunting me, how you'd lead me to such place. But I'm just a normal being and I can never do anything to help you from such pain.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

If I could hide from everything, I'd gladly would. If I could protect you from the pain, I'd gladly have it for myself than let someone like an angel suffer.

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

Death could have been my answer but there are still some answers I seek from the world. The answer I found from you and lost again.

_Sometimes I remember_

_The darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories_

_I wish I didn't have_

If only I realized sooner, I could have prevented myself from doing such cruelty to others. My gangster years were such a mess, memories which came to hunt me the same way your easy smile came to me. And I found no answers to stop them from coming back.

_Sometimes I think of letting go_

_And never looking back_

_And never moving forward so_

_There would never be a past_

But every time, I tried to say good-bye, I feel I'm turning you away after all the things you did for me and I can't help but look back and remember what went before. If I stop creating my future, I fell I'm turning your hardships away and stopping you from helping me forget and again I can't help remembering the precedent times.

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

I truly blame myself for the crucial events that happened to Kimi-chan and yet my image still seemed peaceful and happy to him. He never blame me for such happenings. Love…

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

I love him so much; he was the only one who cared for me. Helped me come back to the present and even let me change and feel the warmth of his sincere love.

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave_

But everything shattered and disappeared when he fell to a terrible sickness even me was too shocked. I have found the answers yet I do not care anymore cause it was also taken away…love…Kogure Kiminobu.

_Just washing it aside_

_All of the helplessness inside_

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_

_Is so much simpler than change_

The ocean's vast water spread that relaxes everyone who is deep in thought, lost and confused. The plants and animals that God created 'til a certain time just like me and Kimi-chan. The life we learned to progress and take good care of, the life we shared to our lovers, the inspiration it once emitted.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

Now each single pain has engulfed me, loneliness I truly feel cause of the loss Kimi-chan. The same thing that occurred when I lost basketball. Everything you love is taken away from you, especially from me. Death…

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

I jumped to the cold ocean water; let my body drift by the great bodies of water. Be swallowed by fishes that came to rest at shore. The pain I felt in my lungs, lack of oxygen will soon be gone. I want to be with my Kimi-chan, the place I truly found myself.

_It's easier to run_

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made_

The light from the sky, under the waters is truly blinding, each dream I once hoped has been shattered, each pain I felt while leaving will soon be gone. Good-bye…to the world, I lived my life; I learned to survive, dream, care, understand, hope and love for the very last time.

_It's easier to go_

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave_

And as finally darkness engulfed my senses, and my soul left me…death has come to be my last choice. Kimi-chan…aishiteru…

A/N: I hope you liked the fic, don't know what came over me and wrote this fic…the song was really nice and the whole album too…don't forget to review ne? Tell me what you think…thanks and have a nice vacation…^______^;;


End file.
